The purpose of this study is to compare the usefulness of these drugs in controlling psoriasis. Patient will choose two psoriatic lesions that are alike, one lesion will get. Calcipotriene ointment the other lesion will get Exorex gel and then exorex cream. All lesions will be photographed before the therapy, every 2 to 4 weeks after, and the end of the study. This study will last 2 to 4 months.